Fade
by Chandra
Summary: Kaoru's new appartment does its best to drive her out. When things become too much she seeks the help of a priest, Father Himura. But who was the yellow-eyed shadow in her dreams, and what does the house want from her? Ch 6 Revised
1. Prologue

This is my new fic, the fist chapter's a little short, just an introduction.  
  
Fade  
  
Blue eyes opened as air rushed painfully into deprived lungs. At first the pulse of her heart was deafening, it's push of blood through her veins almost painful as the nameless terror subsided. Then there was silence, broken momentarily by the whine and whoosh of air brakes as a truck came to a stop outside the apartment building before continuing it's journey through the dimly lit streets. The off white walls stood bare in the yellowed light that slid through matching blinds, green carpet was transformed to black by the winter's night. Kaoru shifted under heavy blankets, clutching a well-worn stuffed cat close to her. It was her first night in the apartment, her first night alone since the accident five years ago. She was fifteen, with little thought of the future or worry for tomorrow. Everything seemed mush simpler then; family (even though her parents traveled and were home very little she never minded) school, friends, kendo. . .suddenly the apartment's empty space brought back helpless memories.  
  
**Flashback** It was 10pm on January 23rd, 1997 and she was sitting up waiting for her parents to come home. She remembered that this trip had been cut short; her mother had called that afternoon to tell her that they would be home by midnight, just in time to be there for her birthday. An exited Kaoru lounged in front of the TV, barely paying attention to the movie. She had seen "Labyrinth" enough times to be able to recite it, but it made for good back ground. Yawning she looking at the clock, two more hours left until her parents got home. A loud knock echoed through the living room, causing her to jump. Still startled she walked to the front door, wrapping the blanket around herself and wondering who could be stopping by this late. Carefully she opened the door, her blue eyes settling on the silver glint of a badge.  
  
"What can I do for you, officer?" She smiled sweetly up at the man, whose fingers fidgeted with the rind of his hat. He looked to be in his mid twenties, with brown eyes and cut brown hair. An air of tension rose from him like summer heat.  
  
"Ms Kamiya?" His voice came carefully, words sounding unsure.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There was an accident, the plane your parents were in crashed a mile off coast. . ." He looked down, pausing "I. . .I'm sorry, but they haven't found any survivors ma'am."  
  
The young Kaoru dropped to her knees, her arms coiling protectively around her chest as a wordless wrenching shriek of loss tore from her throat.  
  
**End**  
  
Old tears forming behind blue eyes, and she shook her head free of the memories. Holding the worn cat, she curled under the heavy blankets, fighting back the pain of an unhealed wound. She couldn't cry now, crying didn't do any good; her tears wouldn't bring them back.  
  
From the depths of her closet the shadows watched her through a door left ajar, and in the living room the shadows of the old hose came out from their hiding places to wander through her sparse belongings.  
  
  
  
Morning sunlight flowed persistently through the closed blinds, dragging a weary Kaoru from her now dreamless sleep. Only the hinted memory of last night followed her into conciseness with the memory of moving shadows and red hair. With a stretch and a tired sigh she slide out from under the welcoming warmth and shivered at the chill morning. Outside the world with a bright place of ice covered surfaces. Tree branches sparkled in the clear morning as road crews battled the weather with salt and cinders. Across the street the college remained dark, the usual early cars absent from the icy parking lot. With a triumphant smile Kaoru walked into her living room, planning to spend the day unpacking. The living room was much as she had left it the night before, but instead of her crates being sorted into different stacks they were piled up beside the door.  
  
"Ok, I think I missed something." Wondering if she had dreamed staying up and sorting the crates, Kaoru walked into the bathroom, turning on the hot water and going to the kitchen to make tea.  
  
Yawning again, she set the cup on the edge of the tub and turned off the water. Tying her hair up in a bun she discarded the big T-shirt and stepped into freezing water. "Damn it." She hissed, shivering and wrapping her robe around herself. Her landlord said it was an old house, but he never said anything about the hot water not working. Experimentally she turned on the faucet, and put her fingers under the water. With a gasp she pulled her hand back, quickly turning the water off and wiggling her burned fingers.  
  
"Stupid house." She hisses, glaring at the walls as she got dressed and set to unpacking. 


	2. Parade

Another sleepless night again. For a good laugh listen to Crüxshadows - "Leave Me Alone" (Shaft 20/20 Edit) JML- going to get into the history more later, Kaoru's apt is one of four in an old house. The energy eventually got pushed into that space since it was rarely occupied, etc. . . Omochi- no, not nice ghosts, sorry. . . Have a decent bit of amo for this one though, an apt I used to live in was 'disturbed' to say the least. Creepy clicky nail's on tile and slamming doors and stuff. Chiruken- well, here's your next chappie. SLS- Agree. Will do my best to keep this story away from the norm.  
  
centerFADE/center  
  
Silence greeted the fear that forced Kaoru's heart painfully against her ribs. For the past week the night terrors had torn her from the peace of sleep. Outside her windows tires skidded, their wail breaking the rainy peace with horrific shrieks. Once more the nameless terror of instinct forced the panic to rise, bringing with it claustrophobic images of the dreams.  
  
Blood. . .the thick red filling her vision and trapping her under its suffocating surface. Caged in red where something swam with her, something stalked her, its shadow mocking her.  
  
Shaking Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut, trying to drown the memory out. Sleep had become a lost cause, a distant offer of peace until the morning. Still shaking Kaoru buried herself under the heavy blankets, every new sound offering the chill of being stalked. Silent tears slid from tightly closed blue eyes as Kaoru clutched the well-loved stuffed cat to her chest, praying for morning's light.  
  
In her living room red shadows writhed and danced their torment against the walls. The nightly hell created by decades of self-loathing, the torture of a banished demon. Across the green carpet a glowing white column moved, steps carefully elegant as though memory hade made an angel out of humanity. She stopped in the middle of the room, eyes pleading as a silent cry formed on soft lips. Slowly elegance and beauty melted away in a growing shadow of long spilt blood, leaving only the charred skeleton laughing in the night. The parade began, a ghostly assault of mutilation, memories made far worse by years of lament. Along the corners between the walls and ceiling crimson drops ran down the off white color. Anguished screams ripped with animal force from a single figure, self sentenced long ago to a hell of its choosing.  
  
Blue eyes shot open, sleep hadn't come yet, but in that half state of anxious waiting something echoed through her mind. A scream half heard, but distant as half developed memory.  
  
"Hello. . ." She whispered, sliding out from under the covers. White knuckled fingers clutched the blanket around her shoulders as she walked towards the living room door. Taking a deep breath she stepped across the threshold, fear would not beat her. This was her home now, and with that came a certain pride that moved her to conquer the terror that rose in her throat.  
  
Silence, the dark room stared back at her unassumingly. Heedless of fuming shadows and the corpses parade she walked across the carpet. One moment the room was suffocating hot; the next the air froze, leaving her shaking as she dropped to her knees. Suffocating panic rose inside her as uncontrolled tremors raked inside her. Yellow eyes burned inside her mind, the eyes of a predator that hunted her. Suddenly she was running through dark woods, silence chasing behind her on death's pale wings. A root grabbed at her feet sending her to the ground in a bruising fall. Yellow eyes stared coldly down at her, their hungry depths lost in white skin and a bloody halo that poured around its shadowed form. ~This isn't real, this isn't real. . .WAKE UP~ Her mind screamed, but the paralysis of sleep held her to the vision.  
  
"NO!" A scream ripped from her throat, snapping her back to reality. She lay on her side, the green carpet felt rough against her cheeks. Breathing heavily, the air searing her over worked lungs she brush the tears from her streaming eyes. "Damn you. . ." She whispered rising to her feet. A sound behind her made her jump, slowly she turned around, blue eyes showing too much white.  
  
centerLEAVE/center  
  
The word ran down her wall in black liquid, heavy jagged letters held together by pulsing streaming of the thick liquid. In shocked horror she stare as she word grew in front of her eyes, expanding to fill her vision until there was nothing. No sound anymore, just the words screaming at her from the wall.  
  
"NO!" She screamed back in defiance, her vision darkening even as she screamed. Lungs burned crying out for air as she screamed, the dark green carpet rising up to embrace her.  
  
All around her the neighbors slept on in peace, the quiet of the night only disturbed by the momentary noise of a passing car. 


	3. Claws

Here's the next update, and yes the cat in this is my kitty. JML- Thank you Kard- proud and stubborn. . .the usual Kaoru Vesca, Chiruken, and SLS- Lived in an old house (aprox 200yrs old) for the first 10 years of my life (am 21 now), footsteps in the hall, creepy dog beasts, and plenty of fuel for nightmares. And last year I lived in an apt (shadows, clicky nails, banging doors, smells, footsteps, etc) in Indiana PA for 6 months (the whole town is messed up, lay lines meeting and the such). So this is either going to be nice and creepy or really stupid. Hoping for at least a little creepy. If anyone wants the amusing details email me.  
  
FADE  
  
Eyes widened as the shadow screamed, its ghostly form being drug down into the binds of mortality, momentarily becoming one with the girl. Outside it herd her scream but the pleasure that would have brought was forgotten as it struggled, pulling painfully away. Breathless, if it was possible for the dead to be so, it fell to shadowy knees a few feet away from the prone girl. Never before had that happened, they never noticed him, simply walked through him, only the sound would reach them, the actions of an angry ghost. Pain racked through a tortured conciseness as he fought against the lead that deadened shadowy limbs, lashing out and screaming silently into the night. The house responded to its prisoner's commands, his scream forming bloody words that dripped down sickly walls.  
  
"No!" A voice wretched, tearing at the limits of human understanding, blue eyes staring at the wall, their pupils dilating wildly with the first grips of insanity before she fell into unconsciousness. For the first time in a centuries the parade of horrors that forced him to relive sins long past, ceased.  
  
Silence surrounded them, the yellow-eyed shadow raging against the nights peace. ~Why don't you leave~ the thought formed words 'Leave!' The wordless scream echoed around him, shattering a glass carelessly left out. Water and shard fell in an angry shower as the shadow paced.  
  
  
  
Sunlight streamed persistently through the double windows, making Kaoru shift uncomfortably. Shivering she rolled over, trying to keep what little heat she had. Reluctantly she senses awoke. First there was nothing but a deep chill, then the heavy numbness of neglected limbs, and finally the rough texture of the green carpet. Blood-shot eyes opened slowly, the sun's light painful to her raw sinuses. Carefully she sat up, fingers flexing against the pins and needles in her arms.  
  
"It was just a dream. . .a horrible dream. . ." She whispered, blues eyes stared disjointedly about the room. Squinting she got up and walked into the dimmer lighting of her bedroom. Slowly the memories drifted back into her mind her actions seen in the third person, like watching a movie. ~Just a dream.~ Her mind concluded. In the living room broken glass sparkled unnoticed as she began dressing.  
  
12:00 pm, her clock glowed mockingly back at her, as though reminding her of somewhere she should be. But when nothing came to mind, she shrugged and walked out into the kitchen. Tem minutes later it donned on her, ~Class, I'm forty minutes late!~ leaving her now forgotten bagel, she ran out of the apt, pausing only for shoes, a coat and her keys. ~Late on the first day, not good~ she chided herself, hurrying down the steps.  
  
  
  
Kaoru gathered her books and hurried out of the classroom, her last class had ended at 6pm, leaving her a little time to walk to the store. Frowning she selected her few items, handing the cashier some crumpled bills from her dwindling supply. Her parents had left her enough money for her schooling, but after that there was precious little left for her. Sighing she took her change, shoving it into her pocket as she lifted the two bags and walked out. It was dark by the time she left the timeless glow of the store's florescent lighting. Frowning, she turning and walked down the side street towards her apt.  
  
*Click* the sound of metal hitting pavement made her jump, spinning around and pressing her back against the wall. Cautiously she stared down the side street until it met with the store's parking lot. Nothing moved. Chiding herself as she swallowed the fear back, telling herself she was acting like a child. Taking a deep breath she turned and continued to walk towards her apt, fighting the instinct to run all the way home.  
  
"Pwwrrrow." The sound came from her feet, making her start at its suddenness as she looked down. A small furry face looked up at her, its black and brown fur matted and dirty, as surprisingly human eyes met her.  
  
The cat, though it was closer to being a kitten, rubbed up against her leg, its fur leaving streaks against her clean pants. For a moment she considered leaving it, the creature represented another bill, but the strangely human understanding in its eyes made her lean down and pick up the scruffy beast. Feeling suddenly safe she held the now purring cat close to her, its soft trills calming her tired nerves.  
  
Moments later she was closing her door behind her and the cat, setting it down on the green carpet. For a moment it simply sat in front of her, light brown eyes watching her as over-sized ears twitched, then it walk away to explore the apt.  
  
"So, what should I call you," She asked the cat, but instead of an interest she merely got a dismissing flick of its long tail and a hungry mew. Sighing she went to put her groceries away, pouring a bit of milk for the creature until she thought of something better. "How about Sprite? That seems to suit you." She said, petting the matted fur, the cat's big ears reminded her of a picture of fairies she had once seen. They were drawn as small delicate creature with elf-like ears that seemed far to large for their careful features.  
  
  
  
Sleep came easily that night, the now clean cat curled up comfortingly beside her, and her bedroom door close to shut out the night. It had been surprisingly good about being bathed, but although the water washed away the dirt it did little for the creature's markings. Black and varying shades of orange, brown and gray hair formed into spots, strips and patches at random over its body. Kaoru had to admit that it was probably one of the ugliest cats she had ever seem, but some how that made the creature more endearing to her. Sprite was like her, a lost soul with no family and few friends. She had left again before going to sleep to buy litter and cat food for her new friend, and now that effort was rewarded as it curled up on the blankets beside her.  
  
*click* *click* *click* The sound of nails on a hard surface, too loud to be outside, and too heavy to be the cat. Kaoru sat up quickly, her hand reflexively going to where the cat was laying at her side. Soft fur, its surface seeming higher that normal greeted her fingertips. As she glanced down she found the cat sitting up, fur standing on end, ears back, and a low whining growl coming from its throat. The sound was almost more frightening as the steadily approaching clicking. *click* *click* the sound was right outside her door, and the cat had moved carefully to the foot of her bet, it's wide eyes facing the door. A hiss echoed from its jaws, back arched and tail standing straight up. For that moment she noticed the cat had moved between her and the door instead of away from it, but the animal's reaction and the steady clicking distracted her for the fact. Then something that sounded like fur brushed against the wood of the door, making the latch rattle. Then silence momentarily before the clicking resumed, the sound pacing in front of her door. Anger over came the fear, anger at her parents for leaving her, anger this thing for tormenting her, anger at the world.  
  
"Get away!" She yelled at the doorway, hurling a pillow at its surface. Angry silence surrounded her, heavy in the room before the more solid sound of fur came from the door along with banging as the door struggled against it's frame. Kaoru screamed, grabbing the cat in her arms, oblivious to the startled claws that bit into her forearm. It was the sound of a large animal throwing itself against the door, and then there was nothing.  
  
Shaking Kaoru reached for the lamp beside her bed, closing her eyes as she flicked the light on. In her mind a beast stood in the shards of her door, yellow eyes glaring hungrily at her. But as she forced her eyes open there was nothing. The door remained intact, a wooden barrier between her and the fear that still gripped her. Still shaking she released the cat, which curled up on the bed beside her as though nothing had happened. If she looked closely she would have seen the slightest hint of a light brown eye focused carefully on the door. Clutching the blankets around herself, she settled back into the bed leaving the light on. 


	4. Priests

This one is a little slow, but necessary, sorry no creepiness, but there's cat/ghost interaction. JML- true, but I don't find Halloween creepy; have too much fun that day. To my friends and I it's kind of like a weird little Christmas. Kard- Sprite's a she, and she is cool, although a little crazy sometimes. Chiruken- I have lots of typos, mainly because I don't reread to edit. If I do the OCD part of my personality kicks in and the story doesn't seem good enough so I delete it, either that or I start typing before the thought fully forms. Shojin- Do you really.. *grins evilly* We'll see what happens.  
  
FADE  
  
Chill wind blew through the old streets; it's wisps chasing Kaoru's footsteps over the cobblestone. Ahead loomed blackened stone, she had herd that once the stones were white but a fire over a century ago had blackened them. Pausing she started up at the building, and stained glass looked back with colorfully empty eyes. Sighing she started up the steps. After the incident last night she decided to take action against the apartment, and being a child of the twentieth century she had seen enough movies to know that the Church had plenty of experience in dealing with such things.  
  
Kaoru paused outside heavy wooden doors, their worn surface almost foreboding instead of welcoming. She had never been religious, but remembered her parents taking her to church when she was a child. Then it had seemed a welcoming place, peaceful and friendly; but that was a different building with different people. Taking a deep breath she pushed against she doors, finding them more easily opened than she would have imagined. Her footsteps echoed through vaulted ceilings, the wooden floors cold in their resounding staccato clicks as she walked. She looked up, the front of the church a masochistic romance of self-sacrifice; and for a moment the sorrow overwhelmed her. Adverting her eyes from the carved figures she looked for the classically black clad figure, becoming easily distracted by the stained glass scenes set into the walls.  
  
"Excuse me child." An old voice came from behind her, its tones soothing in tones reminiscent of calmer times and a grandfather's comfort.  
  
Startled she turned around, coming face to face with the classically old man. Unimposing brown eyes, gray hair and a welcoming smile. At that moment the cold wood and empty stain glass eyes seemed friendly.  
  
"Hello," she smiled at him, feeling suddenly like a child frightened by silly nightmares. Taking a deep breath Kaoru looked down, almost ashamed of her next words. "I. . .I didn't know where to start, so I. . ." A sigh fell from her lips as she fought to get the words right, find a way of forming them so that it didn't sound so silly. After a moments pause, the words just came as the stress finally broke down. "I. . .there's something in my apartment, I have nightmares, hear noise, see writing on the walls. . .I. . ." Hearing the words as they poured out brought realization to her mind, and through the rambling disjointed thoughts the priest just listened, waiting for her to finish. When she finally calmed he was silent for a few moments, before speaking.  
  
"I don't know what I can do, my child. But I believe I know some one who can help you. Would you mind waiting here for a few minutes."  
  
"No, I don't mind." Kaoru spoke slowly, sliding down into one of the pews. She wasn't left alone long, and the time was easily passed by listening to the comfortable silence. Somewhere in the vastness of statues and saint's pictures voices reached her, their hushed tones growing closer with each step. She turned, blue eyes searching the back of the church. The figure of the old priest moved confidently up the isle, but her eyes stopped on the figure beside him. If it weren't for the uniform she would never have expected him to be a priest. He was slightly taller than the older man (aprox 5'10"), his skin pale like the stone of the statues only a light pink brush of pigment under the surface hinted to life. Blinking her eyes focused on him again, thinking that light and her eyes played games on her mind, but long strands of red hair still framed a delicate face. Fearing her dreams she searched his eyes, breath caught in her throat as something half remembered triggered instinct, but instead of a demon's yellow she found accepting violet. As if on command she rose to her feet, her blue eyes searching the delicate face as inside she despaired, and the white square of his collar mocking her with its symbolism. Shaking her head in an effort to forget the initial reaction, the sweet pain of an obsession never let to bloom beet with her blood through her heart. This meeting was one she would remember, a sting of loss before ever having, and a million dreams of 'what if. . ?'  
  
The old priest was talking to her, but the words were simply sound that floated in wisps and tones to her, never a real word. Blinking out of the daze she looked up at him, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
Smiling an understanding smile as though he knew where her mind was, the older priest continued. "This is Father Himura, he may be able to help you, if you wouldn't mind telling him your story."  
  
Kaoru nodding, sighing as a new nervousness welled up inside her. He would think her crazy, and although he was nothing but the scent of the unattainable, she couldn't bare him thinking that of her. When she looked up she met smiling violet eyes, reassuring in their honesty.  
  
"Miss," and he spoke and his voice was light and soft, not the deep huskiness her mind pictured, but instead a higher note that exuded a protective cheerfulness. "Perhaps you would feel more comfortable talking else where. There is a small kitchen downstairs, maybe some tea would calm you."  
  
"Kaoru, . . .my name is Kaoru Kimiya." She spoke carefully, nodding her consent to the priest.  
  
  
  
Kaoru's blue eyes watched him carefully, her blue eyes almost terrified of his reaction, but a half smile made her relax, leaning carefully back in the chair. Tentatively she raised the teacup to her lips, watching him over its brim. After she had finished her story he had sat in silence, violet eyes distant in contemplation. As the minutes dragged on Kaoru's mind began to wander, her nervous thoughts giving way to analyzing the man before her.  
  
"Father. . .Himura?" She whispered, choking out the 'Father' part ~It feels so weird calling some one I could date Father. Gah! Kaoru, you can't think like that~ Her mind broke in chiding enough to bring a slight blush to her cheeks. Smiling slightly to cover up her thoughts, "may I ask why you became a priest?"  
  
Violet eyes met hers, their soft depths sparkling with amusement. "I was raised by the Church, orphaned at a young age." He shrugged, the careless movement made comical by the black robe. "I suppose it was because I have never known anything else, God doesn't care who your family was or where you were from. The Church offered me the family I had never known, this is the way I choose to repay that kindness. Perhaps one day I will be able to do for some one what Father Daniels had done for me."  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but smile, the wisdom found in his innocent manner comforting. "Father Daniels is the priest I met before?"  
  
"Yes." The smile on his face darkened though, the conversation drifting towards the business at hand. "If you do not mind I would like to see this place you speak of." Violet eyes met hers for a moment, the look lingering for a moment longer than it should have. But the moment was gone and he had looked away, leaving a confused Kaoru stammering out her answer.  
  
"N. . .No, I don't mind. . ."  
  
"Tomorrow then," he rose to escort her back up the steps. Vainly Kaoru tried to rekindle the contact their eyes had made, but in the end was met with a polite good-bye and their cheerful mask.  
  
Walking down the steps, Kaoru paused to turn and look back at the blackened stone building. Before it had been foreboding but now in the partially clouded winter sky it seemed almost welcoming. Smiling for the first time in days, she turned towards the apartment, the setting sun giving her hope for another day.  
  
  
  
***Poltergeists and Cats*** From the shadows of forgotten corners yellow eyes glared angrily at the black and brown creature that dared defy it. Light brown eyes seemed to torment the ghost's attempts with their nature arrogant curiosity. Earlier he had tried everything from noises to the out right assault of throwing a pillow at the annoying little beast. To the first it responded by yawning, stretching, and curling back up in a contented ball. To the second attempt it batted at the pillow that landed just short of disturbing it, and went back to sleeping in its patch of afternoon sunlight. The sunlight that vexed him with it's blinding rays, weakening his attempts and mocking his anger much like the cat did. Raging the yellow eyes shadow lurked in the corner glaring at the sleeping animal. Oh, he had tried closing curtains and blinds, but the cat managed to now have found a western window with neither covering its surface. And even in those brief moments where the cat had to walk unguarded across the floor it paid no heed to shadows, noises, bleeding walls, or large objects flying at its head; those the creature merely side-stepped, almost as though it thought the ghost was playing. So now he watched this thing named "Sprite" as it slept comfortable despite his rage. Scaring people was one thing, but a cat was a completely different, and far more difficult, matter.  
  
And now..NOW it had the audacity to purr at him! Raging yellow eyes burned at his tormenter.  
  
  
  
A/N- I know Poltergeists are not technically ghosts, or anything with a conscious method, but it sounded good. 


	5. Dream

All right, let's see what I can drag out of my insanity this frigid day. Saw Lord Of The Rings 2 recently, and decided that I want an elf. No! Not like that, more of as a pet and for other things. Imagine all the interesting french fries you could have with some one like that around the house, and you'd never have to deal with those annoying sales people. Just sick the elf on them. *grins evilly, and gathers her stuff to go elf hunting*  
  
  
  
Fade  
  
Blue eyes stared up at the warn ceiling, it's plaster slightly cracked in places like that of all old houses. Outside the night flowed seamlessly over city streets, calling forth the off color streetlights and the flimsy glow that escaped bit by bit through bar windows. Her fingers twisted absently toying with a long black lock; a habit she'd had since child hood. With the mindless motion her thoughts roamed free. In the fading light of the sky she saw violet eyes, and felt the beautiful pain of wanting the unattainable.  
  
"Father Himura." Her lips formed the words experimentally, the act of calling some one who looked so close to her age 'Father' felt strange on her lips. But age had little to do with reality, and the collar around his throat put a further distance between them than age ever could. Yet in that distance lay safety, the safety that came with the surety that even though he would never love her, her would also never hurt her. The persistent rub of whiskers and fur against her hand distracted the thoughts that dangerously drifted towards fantasy. Smiling to herself Kaoru looked down at the cat, her eyes meeting light brown that held a look perfected by cats. It was the passingly amused look that expressed with out words what silly creatures humans were.  
  
With a last click her bedside lamp dimmed, darkness filling the room with its open chill. In the night padded feet walked over her stomach as Spite curled up in a ball. In that simple movement she found Sprite to be far more comforting than any stuffed animal.  
  
Behind closed lids amethyst eyes met hers, something urgent coming held in their depths. Lips moved, and she wandered at the feel of their smoothness, but he was to far away for touch. There was something she should have herd, something important that he was trying to tell her. But no sound reached her ears, only the whisper of winter winds as she walked towards the priest. In a moment his head turned, red bangs hiding his eyes from her. A brad slid down his back, ends coiling in their bindings, and in the dream she wanted to read out and free those trapped strands from the band that held them back from his face. As the desire formed the hair fell from its clasp creating a rain of blood around the figure, yellow eyes stared back at her from the priests face with a calculated hatred. Gasping she jerked her hand back clutching it to herself as if burned, yet still not free of the yellow gaze unholy against the priests garb. ---- In the darkness that melted around them she herd the echoes of an ironic laughter, as the scene shifted around her. Black walls, unseen but felt, melted away giving breath to the icy wind that howled rebellion against the slowly coming light. Around her shapes formed, still statues of men long gone. In the gray light of morning she watched pleading brown eyes as wind blown hair sought to hide the view. She was beautiful, this beautiful lady of pain who stood above them in angelic detachment. Tears fell in the slow rain of crystals down beautiful skin and falling upon white cloth, tears of the fear and defeat that was mirrored in brown eyes. Unwillingly her eyes traveled down over windswept white cloth to settle upon coarse rope.  
  
Rope. . .her mind paused, thinking against the dream. ~Why is there rope?~ Panic gripped her dream-self, the panic not hers, but the pain of another. ~No! Not her, she has no crimes, they are mine.~ Kaoru screamed, pushing against the bonds that held her until the quick pain of a whip bit into her back. Then the fire rose, with terrifying speed, flames burning hair and cloth like butterfly wings, quickly expired in hot drafts. Through it all a low scream tore from the burning angel, a name she couldn't recognize, but it called to her, she should know it. Her wrists twisted against heavy bindings, their coarse surfaces tearing the skin of her wrists just as the flames burned away white clad innocence. ~Stop this she screamed at the gray statues around her. Why are you letting this happen, what have we done?!~ Helpless she watched the fire move in the ripples and waves of water, black smoke forming a low haze over the crowd. And blue eyes cried, her heart breaking with each crackle of the fire as words that were not hers fell from her mouth.  
  
"You will all burn with her before I die." The voice was cold, hollow with the ring of a fractured mind left nothing but revenge. A voice that commanded the torment of Hell, holding the unmoving promise to share all the pain they had just bore witness to. ---- Then fire rose around her, as she walks through the burning town, building falling in slow motion around her. Red painted the streets, the red of blood and flame as people fought to flee. But there would be little salvation, fire and the sharp shine of steel brought justice to them. They had destroyed an angel, destroyed that which offered salvation to the monster. Trapped she fought against the mind that wasn't her, and the thoughts she couldn't control. She felt the bite of the blade as it cut through flesh, pausing momentarily upon the bone of some poor soul seeking safety. Behind eyes that weren't hers she watched, screaming against the cruelty of memory. ---- She stood watching the city, flames filling her vision as buildings fell into hot coals embrace, giving birth to sparks that floated like willow- wisps through the open window. There was the smell of burning hair as the cobblestone of old streets rose to embrace and sooth the emptiness inside. Even at the impact the dream wasn't over, the dream should have ended, releasing her from this torment. ---- She stood above the fallen figure, watching blood mix with red hair, tangling and dulling its beauty. She mourned for that beauty, finding it more of a loss than the deaths she had watched moments ago. Slowly she turned blue eyes searching around her, houses rose in front of her. Their fire filled windows like accusing eyes blocked her vision, filling the street where the school should have been. In the distance bells tolled, smoke rising in force around the spire of the church as the city burned.  
  
~Don't turn around~ her mind screamed, panic locking her limbs, as with the helplessness of a dream she turned. The houses behind her stood empty and untouched, each painful movement bringing her eyes closer. She tried to stare at the houses, to memorize their build and distract the dream. But it wouldn't allow her that. Upon the sidewalk lay that once beautiful red hair surrounding its owner, even the listlessness of death those yellow eyes were fearful. The dream tore her eyes away, leading them up the front steps, and she fought against it, trying to shut out the image that was just outside her sight now. Bricks climbed tentatively with her eyes, then windows their blank surface's a town's jury, finally the second floor came into view as she fought against the binds of night. Inside she knew what waited the way instinct knows evil when touched, the way insanity brings a strange clarity to things that mortals shouldn't understand.  
  
The clawed feet of a large dog cut impatiently into the sill, blackened nails moving with the crack of breaking wood. Black fur the color of dirt and taint covered legs, hanging in patches from torn skin. Old wounds, their stench of decay filling the tick air, exposed muscle and tendon, flexing and expanding with each shift of weight. Fur matted, thick like tar around the creature's throat. Whimpering came from parted as Kaoru fought to turn her head away, not wanting to see. Panic welled inside her, building with the tightness in her chest. She was a hunted thing, lost in the chase and waves of evil that made her try to scrub the filth from her skin even as she tried to turn her head. She didn't want to see it, didn't want to let her eyes follow the slow path up matted fur. But heedless to their mistress her eyes continued on, leading to a lipless snarl of yellowed teeth that were used to destruction. The dark place of the human soul formed in front of her, the places that killed for the pleasure of blood and left children to burn in a fated city. Broken and desolate the thing in front of her liked a lipless mouth, tongue black and dirty from moral decay snaked between jagged teeth, far to large from the wolfish mouth that seemed to hunger for her. Tears formed in the corners of blue eyes, sliding down pale cheeks as she fought against deadened helplessness that held her limbs to the sidewalk. The blue eyes met the beast's own and she was falling; knees hitting imagined concrete, stomach rising painfully in her throat, and free of the safety of conscious and subconscious her mind met the reality of her dream in painful recognition. The silence deafened her, no sound of the raging fire or screaming torment, but the unnatural silence only something divorced from like could possess. Clouded yellow, the color of envy and puss burned painfully into her, hating her. Pure distain that committed genocide, far older than any Holocaust, looked down at her angry for her place in the world, fighting to return to the flesh that all around it had, eager to take and taint until the world was remade in its image.  
  
Helplessness wrapped her arms around herself, eyes unmoving from the antique horror that began to pace back and forth across the windowsill. A growl came and with it the sound of broken bodies left dismembered in a box, of perversity left to die with the trash, and the hate of all that light has touched. Shaking, she held herself close, fingernails digging into her upper arms. The skin split, making her hands sticky, and for a moment that distracted her thoughts from the creature as though her mind was searching for something of the mundane to draw its attention from the horror that threatened insanity. The growl brought her back her eyes still left unmoving form the creature, the creature that was tensing bared muscles as it faced her. Blue eyes widened, their pupils dilating with shock.  
  
"No. . ." The single word was a whispered prayer for it not to see her though it already had, in her mind she fought for control of a dream that wasn't hers. Time seemed to stop, each movement painfully loud in her ears as claws left the sill, small pieces of wood taking flight with dirty fur and her destruction. Then she was falling, darkness reaching up and taking her as she dropped into nothingness, loosing herself in the confines of unnatural sleep. As thought left her with the dream she watched darkness close above her, darkness that held almost human shape and clear yellow eyes.  
  
  
  
Green carpet sat an unresponsive witness to writhing shadow. Insubstantial fingers clutched at its rough surface as he fell prey to past lament. Thoughts fighting for purchase hissed remorse against the night's air.  
  
'Damn you.' Shadows formed words, defining features out of habit until yellow eyes squinted from an angular almost feminine face. 'You will not have her, I am your last!'  
  
Tension made the air thick, gathering power pressing heavily against shadow- substance and pushing him back into the carpet back into the house he was now part of. Will alone held the faltering form, as hate made a palpable sound leaked from old walls. It fell with malice in drops of taint that quickly filled the rooms. Fighting the pull he rose with fingers of air clenching heavy blankets of the bed above him. Each movement brought red memories of fire and vengeance. He was a fitting victim for the house, a fitting sacrifice to its evil with his past sins to keep its hate in check. Fitting like the killer that had lived here before him, fitting like the bones he knew were set into the basements stone.  
  
Clear yellow eyes fell upon the sleeping girl, lost in the darkness of a dreamless slumber. A slumber he had cast her into, but there had been no other way, this place would not be permitted to touch another. Why wouldn't she just leave, leave him to his torment and the houses evil. Weakly he leaned against the bed, the action a memory left over from forgotten humanity. Strength was something he was never allowed to gather here, just enough to cause small acts against the places random inhabitants, and breaking the dream had taken more than he hand left. Falling, his spirit heavy, he sunk back onto green carpet, dimming yellow eyes meeting curious soft brown.  
  
Above him the cat looked down, eyes watching him warily, he remembered it trying to wake her. Pacing and screeching across her shoulders, its rough tongue scraping her check, then out of desperation teeth would bite her hand. But nothing got a response or brought her from the dream in which she screamed and dug her nails into flesh. A smile, if ghosts could do such things, tried to form as shadows sank into the green carpet beside the bed falling into the abyss of thoughtlessness, their last recollection was of small paws and fur that curled up over fading consciousness.  
  
JML- Yes.Kenshin as a priest, and a Catholic one at that. Aku- just a little more than your standard Catholic priest, but then again that's what there's best at, demonology (other than being in denial). Chiruken- Thank you, and yes the OCD runs rampant, especially with this fic. Almost managed to creep myself out the other night. . .all most. Michiru- Wrote this one and "Touched" because I got tired of seeing them in the same roles over and over. There are some really great fics on here, but there are many that lack difference. Kenshin's character is very versatile, and with a little creativity can be stuck into many different roles. Aisuru- Try living with dark green carpeting, the apt Kaoru lives in is modeled after my own cave (though no ghosts this time around). Not romance, but interesting tension may evolve between the two of them Omochi- the human eyes aren't much a clue; least I wasn't intending such, but maybe. . . Have noticed that some animal have almost human eyes, not just intelligent, but understanding as well. And there will most likely be more cat/ghost interaction. SLS- The ghost isn't necessarily evil; you haven't met evil yet as far as this story goes. *Smirks* Ghosts aren't the only nasty things in that house. . . 


	6. Visit Revised

Alright, here goes more fun of creepy dreams, tempted priests, and the cat.  
  
  
  
Fade  
  
Kaoru groaned, the bright sunlight was an inescapable pain that seemed to burn the areas behind her skull. Slowly her eyes opened, fighting a loosing battle against the migraine, which sought to incapacitate her. It felt like her brain had swollen to twice its normal size and was now fighting with her eyes for much needed space. Through the heavy-headed pain she managed to find the floor, right below the bed where she had left it the night before. But now the green carpet felt unsteady and less than solid beneath her bare feet. Wavering steps led her into the bathroom and her habitual flip of a switch brought newfound agony to her poor abused eyes.  
  
The harsh white lights on either side of the mirror revealed a pale, almost pasty, and haggard face. Deep circles, dark as burned holes, shadowed blood-shot eyes. This was definitely not her best morning. She spilled three aspirin into her trembling hand, finding small comfort in the clatter of the small pills. They slid easily down her throat to settle uneasily in her reluctant stomach. Steam rose from the now running water as she waited out of habit for the tub to fill. Ten minutes later she was settled into the awaiting water, ready to sleep once more.  
  
Outside the church bells chimed, calling attention to morning's end. ~If it's noon, then why am I so tired?~ The though slid through her slowly clearing mind. Sighing in confusion she stretched, yawning at the exertion. Fingers slid through the water, her mind playing through yesterday's events. Then as the last bells died a recollection donned on her.  
  
"Father Himura. . ." she whispered, sitting up with a splash. "Damn it, I over slept," and as if on que a brisk knock echoed from her front door. Cursing her luck Kaoru scrambled out of the tub, pulling the stopper and managing to drip/splash water everywhere. The knock sounded again as she frantically rummaged for clothing.  
  
"Coming," she called, fighting to pull jeans on over her wet legs and to untwist a now half soaked white tank top before running to the door.  
  
"Sorry," she called through the door, trying to catch her breath as fumbled with the deadbolt. "Hello Father Himura, please come in." She said, twisting up wet and tangled black hair into a bun and sticking a pen through it to hold the style.  
  
Amethyst eyes widened as a shocked smile he prayed she wouldn't see through accompanied his hesitant words. "Yes. Thank you.Good afternoon, Ms Kamiya." He fumbled, making a definite effort to keep eye contact. He stepped through the door, amethyst eyes looking around the apartment for a distraction. Didn't she realize that although he was a priest, he was still a man; and her standing there out of breath, and wearing an almost soaked white shirt that made it painfully obvious what she wasn't wearing underneath was definitely not what he expected. Recovering himself from the initial shock he half listened as she rambled on obliviously, offering him a seat and coffee. He nodded, trying to avoid direct eye contact and half hoping half fearing that she would find a mirror and realize her situation. ~You and I, God, we need to talk. It's a little difficult to do my job when you insist on making temptation so. . .appealing.~ His thoughts trailed back to the girl who was busying herself in the apartment's small kitchen, luckily only her back was visible. Chiding himself, he forced amethyst eyes to contemplate the green caret as he buried the thoughts that were starting to taunt him from his mind. He sighed, concluding that this was definitely going to be a long day.  
  
Fingers found the suddenly tight collar of his Cassock, slipping under the stiff fabric to adjust it in hopes of easing his discomfort. Violet eyes moved of their own volition to glance back towards the kitchen, watching as she poured the steaming liquid into two cups. Once more the feeling of uneasiness that crept over his skin in thactile waves of paranoia caused him to shift, glancing down at the floor.  
  
Light brown eye looked up from a face of miss-matched fur with a look of half interest that hinted at human intelligence. Just a cat he thought, mind still trying to convince him that the creature couldn't see straight through his thoughts and soul. . .straight into the temptation that knotted in his heart blackening his faith with each thought he allowed it. With a full body stretch, the type only a cat could manage, it curled into a ball of disorganized markings and watched him through slitted eyes. The look was not necessarily a friendly one, but instead the neutral accusation hinting that the small creature could indeed see through him.  
  
"Her name's Sprite." Kaoru said smiling as she picked up the cat, which allowed her to do so. Light brown eyes still watched him from where Sprite lounged in her arms a contented purr radiating from its throat. Kaoru looked down at the cat her fingers playing through Sprites soft fur as the fog in her mind finally cleared, completely oblivious to the violet eyes that watched her with a very unpriestly interest. Then as though finally remembering why she had come out to the living room she looked suddenly at him, not noticing the way he quickly glanced down. "How do you want your coffee, by the way?"  
  
"Cream, no sugar." He choked out, finding the words hard to form, and grateful as she turned and walked back into the kitchen with the cat in tow. Muttering a prayer for strength sealed his mind to the task at hand.  
  
In shadowed corners, their depths left untouched by the day's light, yellow eyes watched the priest with open distain. ~If only I could. . .~ The ghosts thoughts faded as the red agony of claws biting into its soul knocked him to floor and left him fighting not to dissipate into the house's anger. He could feel its hate for him, its joy at his torment, and its utter disgust at the priest who now sat in the small living room. Well, at least they agreed on one thing, he didn't like the priest much either, and that the girl applied the priests image to him just added to it. For a moment yellow eyes dimmed as he tried to remember features, a centuries worth of existence had slowly faded the memory of his face away. Franticly in a new wave of panic he search for some clue to what he looked like, to who he had been before the house. But even the memories he had to torment him were fading fast and leaving him as nothing but a vessel. Another wave of agony streaked through him, and the frustration of remembering was gone as the effort was ripped from him. Formless words tore in unheard tones of pain from his throat as teeth tore once more through his substance. In the kitchen Kaoru gasped, the cups she was carrying falling from her hands startling the cat at her feet, which gracefully jumped back and avoided the hot liquid that soaked into the floor. A scream, or the memory of one had torn through her mind, not herd but felt. Then the room was spinning and she was falling, the coffee dark and thick beneath her as she fell. Her knees hit the floor hard, the pain only serving to send the confusion farther. When she opened her eyes the apartment was different, the wall were water damaged, streaked with a crusty brown that didn't look like rust. Beneath her knees the coffee had turned to a spreading pool of sickly red brown as whispers rose in her ears, screaming in wordless howls in her ears. Slowly she lifted her eyes, familiarity screaming in her mind as the dream filtered back in blinding flashes behind her eyes. Red hair pooled on the spreading filth, tangling and encrusting its strands as yellow eyes stared at her, their depths pain racked as another formless scream tore from the man's sheer being.  
  
"Father Himura!" She screamed, though knowing that it wasn't him. Atop the tortured figure the blackened claws and diseased teeth of the creature from her dreams tore into exposed flesh. Dead eyes, the color of sickly red met hers as it noticed her, recognizing her as she did it. A low growl came from its tattered throat, the sound like cancer as it spread to her, filthy in its tones of hate and envy. She screamed again as it leaped from its victim, jaws wide to tare into her, then she was knocked back, her head hitting the kitchen floor as teeth closed just above her throat, close enough that its breath burned her skin and the drool falling between yellowed teeth began to pool on her throat. Her only thought was to get the offending liquid off her, disgust making her fight against taloned paws that pinned her and teeth that sought her throat.  
  
The sound of ceramic shattering brought Father Himura out of his thoughts, then he herd her fall, the hallow thud of knees hitting the floor. This had him standing from the chair and walking towards the kitchen. The scream that followed had him running the short distance, as his mind made sense of the frantic tones picking the syllables of his name out of her shrieks.  
  
She was kneeling on the on the kitchen floor, a pool of shattered mugs and coffee surrounding her. Wide blue eyes stared past him, her face stark with terror as he approached her. "Kaoru." He spoke softly, his hand gripping her shoulder. She screamed again, falling backwards, the force pulling him with her to the floor. Blue eyes focused unseeing on him, fingers trying to fight him as his hand closed over her shoulders. Nails clawed at his cheek, drawing a single line of blood that ran hotly down his face to drip on her throat. "Kaoru!" He yelled, shaking her shoulders as she fought him. "Kaoru, wake up!"  
  
Past the wolf that assaulted her, Kaoru saw the yellow-eyed man rise anger brewing in their molten depths. Caught between freedom and torment he stared at the wolf, the house's personal demon, as it tried to devour the blue eyed girl. ~Kaoru~ He knew her name some how, the word coming to his lips as he threw himself at the wolf, hand knotting in tainted fur that burned with each touch. 'Kaoru, wake up!' he yelled, rolling with fur and teeth.  
  
Then she was lying on the kitchen floor, Amethyst eyes frantic as hands gripped her shoulder. She felt something warm wet on her throat, as her mind slowly returned to reality. "W. . ." She tried to speak, blinking carefully. "Father. . ." She whispered hoarsely, causing him to stop moving inches away from her.  
  
"Kaoru," he whispered breathlessly, still sitting astride her. In that moment their proximity sunk in, he could feel her beneath him, almost feel her breath on him.  
  
"Father Himura, " she began, then stopped, her eyes focusing on his cheek. "You're bleeding. . .How. . ."  
  
Her words brought him back, and he moved to sit beside her. Sighing he explained what had happened and how he had found her screaming on the kitchen floor. Carefully, with the reverence one would use on something fragile, he helped her stand, leading her into the living room.  
  
Vesca- *Grins at the thought of an action figure* As for the Saitou/Kenshin battle in regards to the wolf, I see the resemblance, though it wasn't entirely what I had in mind. Kard- Sprite'll make an appearance soon enough. Kaoru didn't sleep well because of the nightmare (which she currently can't remember).  
  
Kard- Alright, there's two distinct personalities in the House (other than Kaoru). One is the yellow-eyed shadow (which was what came between her and the wolfish thing in her dream) and the other has appeared as the wolf-like creature so far. The shadow was once human (the first half of the dream was her catching fleeting memories from its life), the wolf-thing is not. . .and it's very nasty, as you will soon see. Chiruken- You should do your own fics, I'd be interest in reading some of them. Vesca- Good, there's more creepiness to come. Omochi- I believe you jut gave me an idea. . .*grins evilly* thank you 


End file.
